Overall goals for an educational setting include increasing students' attention, improving their overall learning, and enhancing their physical activity. To meet these goals, it can be desirable to have student desks that are aesthetically pleasing, such as the ornamental designs disclosed in my U.S. Design Pats. D649,368 entitled “Student Desk with Seat” and D649,369 entitled “Student Desk with Stool,” which are both incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
As any teacher can appreciate, however, students can be very active in the classroom, and it is equally desirable to have desks and seats that can suit students' active needs. To that end, ergonomics, adjustability, versatility, and other functional and structural features can be important in meeting educational goals and in making student desks more useful in an educational setting.